


Untitled

by OceanTitan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Warcraft 3, no hate, they are friendly with each other in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTitan/pseuds/OceanTitan
Summary: Arthas and Kael realize their feelings towards each other during their time in Dalaran.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work of mine I wrote in quarantine during the spring. As I do not have any passion about editing it much more I decided to upload it like this. I hope some of you will like it even it is a bit rushed haha  
> This is more of an alternative universe considering their friendly relationship as they do not hate each other in this like in the canon story.

Chapter 1

The morning wind of autumn chilled the air around the magical city of Dalaran. The everlasting home of magic never disappointed anyone who laid their eyes upon the tall, white and purple colored towers which were further engraved with gold and blue decorations. Every youngling who desired to be a master wielder of magic sought sanctuary here and trained under the hand of many high-ranked and acknowledged sorcerers. This morrow was higly special for the leaders and mages of the capital as soon they would welcome another high-ranked person as a short-term resident in their city.

The colorful leaves which were lying all around the city loudly crunching under the approaching hooves of human riders’s horses. All three travelers were men and two of them were wearing the same silver plated but gold decorated armor with long blue colored cloaks around their shoulders. They both carried beautifully engraved swords on their hip and huge silver and blue decorated shields on their back, on the shields a huge gold carved crest was visible: The crest of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The third rider was not dressed in armor but wore the same hued blue cloak as the former two. However his attire obviously made it visible that the person was royalty: he had black leather boots and black trousers and under his cloak he wore dark blue mid-thigh length tunic which was beautifully decorated with gold and silver lines with at last wearing a black leather belt around his hip and his sword attached to the belt. Unlike his two guards he did not wear gloves, on his right hand he wore an expensive gold ring with the crest of Lordaeron on it which made the young prince of Lordaeron recognizable to others.

As the approached the gates the armorless man took off his hood and let the autumn breeze lightly ruffle his shoulder lenght golden hair. The 19 year old Arthas Menethil looked upon the enchanting city letting his sea green eyes wander around the buildings. 

"At last, the city of Dalaran. I have not been here ever since i was a boy.” - he told himself quietly as he dismounted from his horse and took a few steps forward with his guards following him who like the prince dismounted as well.

The gate of the fortress opened and three mages stepped forward to stand in front of the young prince and his guards.

"Welcome dear prince Arthas, we all have been waiting for your arrival and the pleasure to host you in our city is ours greatly.” – Archmage Antonidas, leading sorcerer of the Kirin Tor welcomed the prince and his company with a warm smile on his old, wrinkle decorated face and gracefully bowed in front of them as he finished his speech.

"I greet you Archmage Antonidas. It has been long years ago since I was here. I admit, I have missed the home of Kirin Tor greatly and was looking forward to this journey.” – the prince bowed his head slightly to the archmage out of respect but then immediately straightened himself again to show off his kingly tall and strong build. The prince was always steady and proud which was obviously visible for anyone who looked upon him some would say, he was already ready to be king of his land even now as a newly appointed paladin of the Silver Hand.

"I am glad to hear your warm words, young prince. We are more than grateful to have you among us. Now let us wander inside and let our other guests know of you arrival. I am sure they will be more than joyous of your presence like we are.” – said the old mage and slowly turned around, gesturing the three travellers from Lordaeron to move inside the city with his two guardian mages following him at both of his side.

***************************

After long hours of warm welcomes and wandering around the city the early evening of the day has come and the welcome feast for the newly arrived prince was about to begin. Arthas followed by his guards was on his way to the great hall and he took the stairs downwards rather quickly as he did not wish to be late and show himself to be disrespectful towards the highly acknowledged mages and other guests.

Soon he was about to reach the huge double doors which led to his final location when he suddenly saw a familiar young girl coming downstairs from the right side of the corridor hurrying towards the same door as him. Arthas did not go unnoticed by the other youngling, she suddenly stopped and looked upon the prince: her shining blue eyes widened for a moment but then her expression changed from surprise to joy.

"Arthas!” – she exclaimed with radiating happiness on her face and started to approach the young man.

"Jaina! At last we meet again.” –The young prince with a similar warm welcoming expression took a few steps towards the young mage and they shared a quick but affectionate embrace.

Jaina Proudmoore, daughter of Daelin Proudmoore Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras who came here to Dalaran years ago to fulfill her dreams of becoming a mage like her master Antonidas and many others before her. Arthas last met her months ago in Stormwind City when he was nominated as a new paladin of the Silver Hand. The girl have not changed anything in these last months: she was still full of life a joyous young girl only one year younger than Arthas himself. Her face was hugged by her golden blonde hair which reached down to her breasts and wore simple purple robe with silver decoration a much noble piece of clothing than her regular mage one she always wore. Ever since they first met all those long years ago in their childhood the prince always sought her company just like Jaina did sought his which led to a blooming and strong friendship among the two royal children.

"I heard that you will arrive today in the morrow however, I could not welcome you. I have been overloaded with studies and practice through the whole day. I was really looking forward for the evening knowing I could finally meet you again.” – Jaina said and showed Arthas her delightful smile, stepping a bit backwards to keep personal space.

"Just like me Jaina, I was hoping this evening I will finally have the opportunity to meet you. It could not come fast enough.” – The young paladin said to her, looking down on her with a similar lively expression on his face.

They stood there for some short seconds when he finally opened his mouth again: 

"It would be the best for both of us if we joined the feast at last. It has been arranged for mainly my presence anyways.” – with this he started to walk towards the door with Jaina, who nodded and hummed in agreement and with his guards following him.

***************************

The dinner has reached over into the night and most of the guests have either left or were engaged in heartfelt conversation with the people next to them, most of them even stood up and formed a circle and standing like that kept up the conversation.

Arthas started to feel weariness claiming him as he sit down from the standing conversation he shared with the Leading Archmage and his companions. This feast has been more intense then he thought it might be. After Antonidas’s opening speech and the dinner itself the prince has been overloaded with welcomes and congratulations from almost every guest in the hall regarding his appointment as a new knight of the Silver Hand and aside from that everyone asked about his father and other family members’s well-beings. It has exhausted him greatly and he started to feel frustrated because of it, he really wished if he could just leave right now however he needed to keep it up a bit longer out of respect. After a few minutes however when he finally made up his mind and prepared to stand up again, a such lovely and melodic voice called out for him. He looked upon the standing figure next to him, upon the person who was also studying here as a mage and the prince has seen him during the feast but had no opportunity to talk to him, not with such huge crowd around him.

"Prince Arthas, it has been a long time since we met. I am glad to see you again, unfortunate that I could not greet you sooner, I would have if I had the opportunity.” – came the respectful greeting from the high elf prince of Quel’thalas, Kael’thas Sunstrider, only son of High King Anasterian Sunstrider.

Arthas glared at the other prince next to him. When he first entered the hall with Jaina he immediately recognized the elf who have not aged a day since they last met but could not approach him at that time. He first met Kael’thas when he and his father first visited the high elven kingdom, at that time he was just a child and now it has been so long ago that he started to worry if he will ever see the beautiful high elf prince again.

The human prince could not help but got amazed by the elf standing before him: a proud but beautiful, young porcelain skinned face with long elven ears, paired with vivid, magic filled blue eyes was smiling at him. He was the same age as Arthas even if by elven standards that meant that he was hundreds of years old. The high elf was slender and about half a head shorter than him, he was keeping his posture straight like a true royalty. His pale blonde hair reached down to his slim waist and he kept his soft hands linked together in front of him. His attire was a red and gold colored robe, even outside of his homeland he would always represent the colors of his kingdom. The garment perfectly fit his elegant frame, completely flat against his body making the outline of his delicate waist and hips visible. The human prince ran his eyes up and down on the other’s body observing every small detail that caught his eye, he let his mind wonder with a sudden new feeling, a fire flaming up in his soul, something he never felt before towards the elf. As a child he obviously never had desires like this towards the other, as a child he would not have even understood what it would mean. However now as an adult he could not help but imagined what would that beautiful, flawless skin feel like against his fingertips, what would that body look like without the silken robe, what kind of expression the elven prince would wear if he was laying below Arthas while he…

After a short time the elf raised his unnaturally long eyebrows at the silence of the human and Arthas swiftly snapped back to reality feeling like an enchanted fool. He quickly stood and greeted the elf prince: 

"Prince Kael’thas, I am sorry for my slow reaction, I worry I may be more exhausted than I thought I would be.” – he flashed a smile towards the other who at this comment let his smile fade and his features changed into a worrying expression.

"I understand, you have just had an exhausting journey to here today and have been overloaded throughout the whole day. If you wish to rest then I can leave and…”

"No!” – Arthas exclaimed swiftly. "Your presence is the least bothering to me, prince Kael. I would gladly stay a bit more if I could share a great conversation with you.” – the paladin suddenly felt he might have sounded a little bit strange, however the feeling was quickly debunked as the elf let out a soft, melodic laugh and sat down with Arthas following his example. 

With this, the two princes started to talk about all the many common things they shared. It was all about their families, their kingdoms and themselves, how their studies, life was going and what was in plan regarding the future. Throughout the whole time Arthas felt like he was walking in a dream where had nothing to worry about, where he only needed to enjoy the presence of the high elf prince who was so beautiful and graceful. Throughout their lives they did not meet many times (including this occasion it must have been only 3 times maximum) but both of them always enjoyed the other’s company and quickly found their shared interests. Arthas could not help but always felt strange towards the elf: he saw his childhood friend in him but also a person he wanted to be with whenever he could, someone who would be with him in joy and sorrow, someone who would stand by his stand when he became king, someone who would never leave him, who would only be his, who would lay with him…he felt many attitudes towards the elven prince. What was is supposed to be? Affection? Obsession? Love? Or was it just the enchanting beauty of the elves in general that made him feel like that? He did not know the answer for it but wanted to find out. They both will stay here for a long time, he was sure he will have the opportunity to discover himself on this subject.

Chapter 2

The following week at the magical city of Dalaran has been truly fascinating for both of the resident princes who spent most of their time together whenever they could. This day was no different neither as the two princes left the city early in the morrow to ride out and treasure the breathtaking autumn scenery which hugged Dalaran City all around. The weather was perfect as well the almost clear blue sky indicated that there was no sign of rain today, the golden sun was warming the territory and the wind was soft, barely cold. Arthas was more than overjoyed by the whole day and mostly by the presence of the other prince who the day before agreed to go on a ride with the human. Now the elf was riding next to him however was slightly ahead of the paladin and thankfully they were alone as they were successful in persuading their guards that it is unnecessary to come with them, danger so close to the city was highly doubted.

Arthas could not help but stare at the beautiful elf in front of him, the elf he cherished so close to himself and he had an assumption Kael had similar feelings towards him. The way the elf always looked at Arthas, how brightly he smiled at him wheven they met and how joyous he was in their shared moments from end to end, glowing blue, mana filled eyes starting a flame in his soul. Arthas felt so close to this flame and he was sure it will never fade away, not until they are together. He watched as the high elf whose legs were wide open straddling the magnificent white horse he rode on, the elf was elegant and graceful as always with his back straight and head high. He wore a long rich red velvet cloak with beige fur on it which gave some protection against the chilly winds they experienced along the way. Under it he had similar colored attire: long sleeved red and gold robe which had cutout sides so he could sit on his horse and black leggings with dark boots. His silken pale gold hair was fully visible from behind as it was completely swept out of under his cape and was put backwards, reaching down his back, softly dancing in the autumn breeze. His garment made a perfect contrast with Arthas’s own mostly dark blue and black clothing and cloak.

The young paladin yet again let his mind wander to the field of his unresolved desires: he imagined the elf’s wide hips straddling him with the elf on top of him, sitting in his lap panting and squirming, riding the human prince the same way he rode his horse when they were going at a faster pace earlier. He had no intention of hurting the other in any way, however he simply wanted to see the so graceful and royal elf completely fall apart because of him, he wanted to chain the elf to himself and make him submit…

Just when all those possessive thoughts started to fill his mind Arthas swiftly closed his eyes, exhaling sharply and lifted his head up so the chilly wind would cool down his heated up face, too bad at this point not only his face was burning with fire…

"Arthas?” – Came the soft call of his name from the person in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Kael looking at him with a worried expression. „Are you well? You look a little sick.” – the elven prince continued.

"No. I am well, do not worry Kael. I just…dazed out a bit.” – The human answered and was hoping that the other would not question his reddened face and the prayed the Light that it would go back to it’s normal color soon. However his arousal would not go away quickly and he lowered his hands, which were holding the reins of his horse so he could hopefully hide it.  
The high elf raised his eyebrows a bit and smiled.

"You better do not loiter, if you keep getting dazed out like that I may leave you here without you noticing it.” – came the bantering comment from him as he straightened himself even more, pushing his hips backwards so the outline of the back of his lower body became more visible from under his cloak. 

Arthas took a quick glance down his body once again before he urged his horse to go faster, easily reaching the other prince and just when he got ahead of him he pulled the reins so the animal would go back into the walking pace.

"Who is leaving who now, elf?” – He grinned at the other prince as he turned his head backwards to look at him.

******************************

After some time and a friendly horse race, exhausted, they stopped by the shores of Lordamere Lake, at this point they have wandered a bit further from the city than they originally wanted but finding their way back home would not mean to be that difficult, they both knew this territory well.

The two princes were sitting on the soft grass, looking into the distance into the mountains from where the slight outline of the palace of Capital City was visible. Arthas sighed and smiled to himself: everything was perfect just like he had nothing to worry about for the rest of his life. The sight of his home and the elf next to him made him walk in a dream. He looked over to the side where the other was sitting next to him, they were all alone in this wonderful place and nothing would disturb them now and soon. He felt the inappropriate thoughts from earlier flowing back into his mind which yet again started to make him uncomfortable.

Kael’thas feeling the eyes on him, turned his head towards the human prince and returned his smile, filled with simple joy.  
„Is something on me?” – he asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side, letting his long ears and eyebrows bounce and his golden hair flowing to his shoulder. The elf inspected Arthas’s face and stared at his manly face which was smiling at him, gentle sea green eyes burning a hole in his soul with his gaze. Ever since they met again after so many years, the elf had to get used to the now fully grown-up human’s appearance. Last time he saw the paladin was just a child and he never doubted that he would grow into a fine young man later however he never thought he would be so insanely attractive as an adult. Everything about him was mesmerizing: his tall, well trained body, his young handsome face which’s lower part was decorated by stubbles which would form into a beard if he would not take care of it and also his shoulder length golden hair. The human’s aura was strong and vivid, he was already someone who could rule his kingdom, someone who would be powerful enough to achieve anything. Kael felt his face heating up, in these past weeks he could not help but observe the human prince everytime when they were together and ever since he started to feel an uncontrollable flame in his body flaming up whenever they were close. He quickly lowered his head and turned to stare into his own lap.

"Do not look at me like this! Do you want me to unleash my fire magic at you to make you stop glaring?” – he said while letting out a chuckle in his embarrassment.

"Oh, I really would like to see you try!” – laughed Arthas who suddenly came back to his senses and looked away as well.

"I am sure the Light would stand by my side even against your magic.” – with this he instead completely turned towards the elf, ready to take action if needed.

Kael lifted his head up, grinning widely and turned his still sitting body towards the other prince. 

"We will see that!” – he laughed and bit his lip right after he shifted a bit more closer towards the other, his lower body still facing the lake while his upper body facing the human prince, holding himself up with his palms, they were only centimeters away from each other now.

This was the last straw for Arthas’s sanity: their positions and closeness flicked a switch up his brain: he had to do it, now or never.

With this Arthas leaned forward and caught the elf’s lips with his own. Kissing him fiercely, catching the other’s lower lip with his teeth before returning to claim them both again. He immediately shifted his position and balanced himself on his lower body so he would not fall as his left hand was placed on the elf’s face and his right hand grabbed into his slender waist.

Kael’s eyes widened when he processed the situation, feeling the human’s lips against his own and his strong hands on his body. He exhaled sharply but gave into the feeling, he closed his eyes and shifted closer to the paladin, placing one of his hand on the muscular chest and the other on his shoulder, feeling the insane heat radiating from him as well he felt his own frame getting the same effect.

Arthas pulled the mage completely against him so the elf would sit in his lap and Kael let him, the elf let the human guide him where he wanted him to be. Arthas started to move his hands downwards as they kissed, one of his hands left the high elf’s face to travel straight down to his hip caressing a bit before it went lower to stroke the inner thigh of the fire mage, his other hand left the waist as well and snaked behind his partner, grabbing into his rear with his strong fingers. The human prince slowly left the other’s lips and started to slowly kiss the corner of his mouth, jawline before continuing his action down the elf’s slender throat.  
Kael lifted his head up and moaned out load as he was feeling the paladin’s hands roam over his body, touching him in places that noone ever sought out before, hot lips travelling down his neck, licking and sucking on his pale skin. His whole body was heated up, flushed and trembled because of this all new feeling, as a fire mage he was well used to the feeling of hotness around him however this warmth was nothing like that. He squirmed and felt himself getting more and more aroused his frame completely pressed against the human, clearly feeling that it was not only him who got painfully excited…he needed a moment as he was now panting hard, exhaling and inhaling unevenly.

"Arthas!” – he yelled and pushed himself away from the other male weakly. Arthas swiftly looked up letting out a loud groan and stared at the elf whose face was completely flushed, his body shivered and some of his pale golden hair stuck to his neck.

"What is it?” – asked the paladin, running his eyes up and down his partner’s features. At first he thought he might have hurt the other which gave him a slightly worried feeling.

"What is it! Exactly!” – yelled out the mage at him and Arthas raised his eyebrows at him. Kael thinking he might have reacted a bit too violently, looked to the side a bit embarrassingly and cleared his throat.

"Well, this is called love making, I am sure you are old enough to…” – before Arthas could finish his sentence the high elf fiercely put his hand around his mouth to silence him.

"I am no child! Of course I know what would have happened next if we continued!” – The elven prince got annoyed by Arthas’s words now. 

"But…it is a bit sudden…” – with this he withdrew his hand so the human could answer his question.

"I…am sorry. I might have acted with too much haste.” – Arthas answered in a low voice and caught Kael’s withdrawn hand in his own, softly circling his thumb over the other male’s knuckles. 

"Ever since I met you again after so many years I could not help but think of you daily. You see…as a child we were no more than close friends and I did not feel any other attitudes. But not that I have grown up and met you again as an adult…” – he looked into the other’s eyes who returned his gaze and slowly raised Kael’s hand which he held closer to his lips. 

"…I could not help but started to observe you more. I noticed how beautiful, flawless and…desirable you have become.” – with this he finally kissed the elf’s hand and then lowered it slowly, still holding the other’s gaze. 

"These past weeks with you here in Dalaran have been the most joyous times of my life, all because I would share them with you, with you, who I cherish so close to my heart. Kael’thas I really want you. Allow me to show you how much I desire you, how much love I feel towards you.” – at his last words he let go of Kael’s hand and grabbed into his waist again slightly pulling the other closer.

Kael’thas blinked a few times before he let himself being pulled towards the other body, wrapping his arms around the human’s neck as they shared a long embrace. He let his mind wander a little: it was really him who the mighty great prince of Lordaeron desired so much, it was him who the future king loved and even cherished in his heart. Oh, how sweet those words sounded coming from the human prince’s mouth and how Kael started to feel his heart catching fire while he shared this moment with him. It seems like he as well needed these wonderful weeks with the other to realize his own feelings and with this now he was now completely sure that he felt the same towards the paladin as well.

The elven prince pulled back from the embrace and lowered his head, directly looking into the sea green eyes, their faces almost touching because of the very short distance between them. 

"Took you long enough to take action then, as an impatient human I thought if you wanted something you would have wanted it right away.” – he teased him playfully and to this Arthas grinned at him.

"It seems my self control is quite amusing, do not you think?”

"Oh…definitely.”

Finally Arthas took action again, he placed one of his hand behind the high elf’s skull and pulled him down into a passionate kiss Kael immediately responded and pushed himself against the other’s body fully and thus they let the flames of desire burn them both alive from head to toe.

Arthas quickly took action and started to push Kael backwards then down until he was laying on his back in the soft grass without breaking their heated kissing session now laying on top of the elf, using one of his lower arm to hold his weight up. They were kissing with intense force, using their tongues and teeth to make it even more ferocious. The paladin yet again let his other hand wander lower reaching down the mage’s thighs, caressing the inner side of it before forcefully pulling it apart so the high elf’s legs were wide open. Before going further they broke the kiss and both started to undress, this would not work in clothes anyways. After finishing Kael laid back down and opened his legs wide open again with Arthas immediately settling between them, leaning forward to catch the mage’s lips with his own and he grabbed into the other’s hip with his free hand. As their throbbing arousals grinded to each other they both let out a moan (even though Kael’s one was much more louder), Arthas stopped kissing his lips and continued instead to mark the high elf’s beautiful throat and shoulder with his mouth, his hand occasionally sliding up and down the body under him.

Kael moaning and whimpering, threw his head back to give Arthas easier access to his neck. He grabbed into the human’s shoulder for a short time before letting it sliding backwards to feel the hard muscles of his back instead, feeling every pull of the stone hard flesh under his fingertips. His elfhood was painfully hard, grinding against the human’s much more bigger one, he felt the wetness between them and he knew that it was not only their sweat covered bodies, but the wetness of his already leaking precum. He inhaled Arthas’s scent sharply: it was completely arousing, manly and dominating. Kael felt like a whore who was laying on his back with wide open legs while his master ravaged him. Funny, he did not mind it at all. 

Arthas withdrew his other hand and mouth before pushing himself up to rest his weight on both of his forearm, smirking down the elf.

"So, are you ready to finally advance even further?” – he asked the elf.

Kael exhaled sharply and bit his lower lip, he pulled Arthas closer with his arms around his neck and rolled his hip, watching with joy as the human to this closed his eyes and growled out loud to the sudden friction. 

"More than anything.” – came the simple answer from the high elven prince.

Arthas smiled victoriously and leaned down to steal a sweet kiss before rising up again, he shoved one of his hand into the other’s mouth. „Well then do you work, do not just lay there.” – The human teased the other prince and Kael let out an annoyed whimper but soon started to work on the digits in his mouth with his tongue, licking and sucking on them wantonly, exactly knowing what will happen next. After Arthas was finally satisfied with the elf’s work he withdrew his hand and reached down to push two of his fingers into the hole of the body under him.

Kael let out a loud, surprised scream before throwing his head backwards with both of his hands grabbing into the grass below him. This whole position and feeling was alien, but it was alien in a good way. He writhed while Arthas kept finger fucking him, his digits moved rapidly in and out of him and they occasionally hit a spot inside him that he never thought existed before and it made him so high on lust that he thought he might just come anytime.

When the paladin finished stretching his partner out completely he let his fingers slip out and raised it to his mouth to spit in his own palm and lowered it back to his own arousal, coating the flesh with his saliva to make it slippery. Kael popped himself up on his elbow and watched nervously as Arthas slowly started to push himself into him. As he felt the other prince’s huge size penetrating his body he moaned loudly, letting himself fall back again to the grass, digging into it with his sharp nails, he arched his back to the sensation and throw his head to the side. 

"Oh, Arthas..!” – He writhed again.

The human finally pushed himself into the smaller body below him, feeling himself getting even harder which he thought was not possible anymore. He needed a few seconds to get used to the feeling, he leant forward a bit and placed both of his palms to each side of the high elf’s shoulder and sighed aloud, closing his eyes to concentrate. He slowly started to move himself in and out of the other’s body, exhaling and inhaling sharply during the action. He felt incredibly powerful as he dominated the beautiful elven prince under him, watching the oh so proud elf writhe and moan, it was everything he ever wanted to see and now it finally came to be.

Kael quickly get used to Arthas’s pace and synchronized his moans with it. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to pull him close to kiss him deeply, the human responded to the kiss by opening his mouth and slipped his tongue into the other’s wet cave. They kissed with violent force, using their teeth and tongues to claim each other. Arthas suddenly fastened his pace and thrusted fiercely into the other who responded with a loud whimper feeling as the sweet spot has been hit inside his body again, he broke their kiss to throw his head to the side. Arthas immediately took advantage of the situation and started to kiss and suck on the elf’s long ear lazily continuing the act on his neck and collarbone.

The high elf pulled Arthas closer to his body and wrapped his slender arms around the other’s neck with his sharp nails digging into his back, wailing as he was being fucked violently. Arthas placed his weight on his forearms as he got pulled forward, making sure he does not crush the elf under him. Kael’s own arousal was caught between their bodies, feeling the other male’s rough muscles grinding against it. Both of their bodies were wet with sweat and their stomachs with Kael’s precum as well. They were both close, only a few moments and they would both reach nirvana together.

"Arthas, I am going to…” – Kael panted and he already started to feel that familiar electricity running through his whole body.

"Me too…” – Arthas replied, he groaned out loud pushing himself violently into his partner again for a few more times before feeling the pleasure overtaking him, thrusting rapidly spilling his essence deep inside the elf’s body, marking him, making it known who the elf belonged to. He bit down on Kael’s shoulder as he fully rode out his orgasm.

Arthas kept hitting Kael’s prostate fiercely which pushed the high elf over the edge as well, he threw his head back and moaned as he came, coating theirs stomachs with his cum, making his skin ever stickier than it was before.  
When they were both satisfied Arthas rolled off of his partner to lie down next to him. They were both panting, their chests rising up and down trying to catch their breaths. Arthas lazily pushed himself up to kiss Kael’thas, which the other immediately returned before laying back down to rest.

After resting for a few minutes in complete silence the elf opened his mouth. 

"You know…I think we should come here more often.” –he started with a smile.He rolled to his side and crawled closer to Arthas, placing his arm on the other’s chest, caressing it gently with his long nails with his head leaning on his beloved’s shoulder.

„Excellent idea." – he rolled his head to kiss the elf’s golden hair and wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

At last, none could extinguish the flames of their love, not until they both walk on this earth.


End file.
